herofandomcom-20200223-history
Scarlet Witch
Wanda Marya Maximoff, code named The Scarlet Witch is a character of Marvel Comics and has been a regular member of The X-Men and The Avengers. Wanda is the daughter of the mutant super villain Magneto and originally put her powers to use helping the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Eventually Wanda realized her father could not live up to his own standards and quit the team, trying to make up for her time as his pawn. Wanda would join Charles Xavier's X-Men and later The Avengers. Wanda is a mutant witch he power to manipulate probability, however even she is not always fully in control of the out come of her powers. Wanda was trained by the witch Agatha Harkness in the art of Witchcraft as her developing powers were easily governed by the same disciplines. As a result of her training Wanda is not only a powerful mutant but also a practicing witch. Background The story of Wanda begins with the woman, Magda, lover of the mutant Magneto. Magneto and Magda were quite in love but when Magneto used his powers in-front of Magda and demonstrated he was a mutant Magda decided to leave Magneto and ran-away, terrified of mutants. When Magda found out she was pregnant by Magneto she became even more terrified that Magneto would find out and come for her child. As it turned out Magda was pregnant with twins one boy and one girl. Magneto found Magda just shortly after she gave birth to her twins, Wanda and Pietro. Magda still quite terrified of Magneto's powers ran off into a blizzard rather than face Magneto, it is presumed she died in the blizzard as she was is an extremely weakened state already from the birth. Magneto did not claim the children initially and left with his heart broken. The children had numerous foster families including a cow-like mutant named Bova, the Super hero The Whizzer and a couple named Django and Marya Maximoff. Dhjango and Marya were gypsies and traveled Europe with Wanda and Pietro as their adoptive children, teaching them the way of their clan. When their foster parents died, the two believed they were the only family either had and became very protective of each-other. Magneto would eventually find his children alive and well while searching for recruits for his Brotherhood of Mutants and revealed to them he was in truth their true father. With a few well placed words Magneto was able to convince Wanda and Pietro to be completely loyal to him and the two took on the code names "Scarlet Witch" and "Quicksilver" as part of The Brotherhood. Though the full scope of Magneto's involvement would become known to them eventually and Pietro was deeply resentful of his father, Wanda decided to stay on trying to be the good influence in her father's life and continuing to hold him to the messianic standard he built himself up to be to his followers. When Magneto was abducted by the alien known as The Stranger, The Brotherhood became effectively disbanded, leaving Wanda and Pietro on their own again. With no more reason to stay on their father's evil path the two took other paths. Wanda left with Namor the Sub-Mariner and joined the Avengers, Pietro went to work for The X-Men trying to make-up for his time with Magneto. Though heroism became an ill fit for Pietro Wanda felt right at home and frequently lent a hand to the X-Men as well. Wanda would eventually become intimately in-love with her team-mate The Vision and the two became a couple. As part of the Avengers, The Scarlet Witch has fought numerous evils, from aliens, to sorcerers to robots, to mutants. When Magneto eventually returned Wanda faced a conflicting wish to continue to be the good influence in her father's life but knew it would bring her into confrontations with her team-mates. Pietro joined Magneto on Wanda's behalf and Scarlet Witch remained a covert contact for the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. After the events of ''House of M, ''where Wanda created a tear in reality and saw her father was unwilling to live peacefully with humanity even after all his desires were handed to him, Wanda gave up on trying to pacify Magneto's hatred of humanity and restored reality, fully withdrawing from any loyalties she had to Magneto. Gallery Scarlet_Witch_Portrait_Art.png Scarlet_Witch.jpg Wanda_Maximoff.jpg Wanda_Poster_Crop.jpg Wanda-Maximoff.jpg Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Siblings Category:Daughter of a Villain Category:Heroic Sorceresses Category:Heroic Witches Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:In love heroes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Force-Field Users Category:Fighter Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Jumpers Category:Classic Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Speedsters Category:Multiple Saver Category:Martial Artists Category:Feminists Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Reality Warper Category:Outright Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Heroines Category:Lawful Good Category:Magical Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:X-Men Members Category:Parents Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Terrorists Category:Big Good Category:Bigger Good